


Heart Brew Love

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Jun, Flash Fic, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, University Student Lee Seokmin | DK, Witchcraft, familiar jun, shop owner jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: “Hello, can I help you find anything?”The boy turns towards him and his black uniform makes it quite obvious that he attends the university on this side of the city. He smiles at Jihoon, all pearly white teeth and dimples.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	Heart Brew Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to join the Snap Shots November Birthday challenge, a big shout-out to the mods for hosting it!  
> Of course I chose to write a fic for my favorite boy<3 happy birthday jihoon!
> 
> Title from Heart Brew Love by Astro

It’s Wednesday, which means Jihoon is brewing a new set of potions in the back of his little shop. 

“Don’t forget the marigold,” murmurs his familiar Jun, a dark gray cat curled up on an open book next to the bubbling pot on his stove. Jihoon drops a few petals in the pot, his nose buried in a small book about magical plant species. A sudden chime sounds from the front of the shop. Jun raises his head, eyes wide. 

“Who is it?” 

Jun hesitates for a moment. 

“It’s the son of one of your regulars, Mrs. Lee-ssi.” 

“I better go see what he wants then.” 

Jun hops down off of the counter and pads after Jihoon as he exits the backroom and enters the storefront. There he finds a tall boy with dark brown hair browsing the shelves of potions. 

“Hello, can I help you find anything?” 

The boy turns towards him and his black uniform makes it quite obvious that he attends the magic university on this side of the city. He smiles at Jihoon, all pearly white teeth and dimples. 

“Lee Jihoon-ssi, right? I’m Lee Seokmin, my mother often comes here and she asked me to pick up some potions for her.” 

Jihoon blinks, trying to focus on what the boy is saying and not just his pretty face. 

“Ah yes, I’ll go get her usual order then.” 

As Jihoon sets down a few potions on the counter, Seokmin kneels down and reaches out a hand towards Jun, dipping his head in greeting. Jun accepts the invitation, rubbing the side of his face into the boy’s palm. Jihoon feels a smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards at the rather adorable sight. When Jihoon returns again Seokmin is standing by the counter, a small potion full of a pink liquid held carefully in his hands. Jun stands up and leaps towards Jihoon, purring loudly as he slips in between Jihoon’s legs. Seokmin turns towards Jihoon at the same time, holding up the potion he had been studying. 

“Is this really a lo—”

Seokmin is cut off as Jihoon, thrown off balance by Jun, stumbles forward and collides into Seokmin. The counter stops them both from tumbling to the floor and Jihoon immediately rights himself, wincing as he sees the myriad of colors that now stain the boy’s uniform. 

“Jun!” he hisses through gritted teeth, looking around for the familiar who has mysteriously disappeared. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” he says and he turns back to face Seokmin. 

“Uhg just let me clean this up, I’m sorry again, I should have been watching where I was going.” 

Seokmin blinks, standing up and straightening out his robe. 

“It’s okay, it was an accident,” he replies in a soft voice. 

“But, your uniform.” 

The boy pulls a wand out from his pocket. 

“Well that’s easy enough to fix.” 

WIth a twirl of his wand the stains on his uniform start to disappear, the liquid being drawn out of the fabric and left to hover in the air. Seokmin gestures to the floating liquid and Jihoon jumps into action, grabbing an empty cauldron and holding it for Seokmin. Seokmin repeats the action on Jihoon’s clothes and even helps him pick up the broken pieces of glass littering the floor. A few minutes later Jihoon pushes a small box across the counter towards Seokmin, shaking his head when the boy pulls out his wallet. 

“No charge.” 

“But—” 

“Consider it compensation for all the trouble I caused you, besides, that was the last of my wildbloom and I won’t be able to make some more until next week. Tell your mother she can come by anytime next week.” 

Seokmin nods, taking the box into his arms. 

“Well, uh, goodbye Jihoon-ssi.” 

“Have a nice day.” 

Seokmin opens his mouth as if to say something else but abrupt shuts it, spinning around and walking out of the potions shop. Jihoon sighs, spotting movement out of the corner of his eye that draws his attention to the empty space in the row of pink colored potions lined up on the right side of the counter. Jihoon curses under his breath. 

“What’s up?” Jun asks, sitting down by Jihoon on the countertop. 

“He was holding a love potion, and it got all over the both of us. Thanks for that by the way.” 

Jun looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “Sorry.” 

It wasn’t a very powerful potion, only strong enough to conjure up a minor infatuation with the first person seen after the potion had been ingested for a day or two. Still, Jihoon had felt the faint thrum of the protective rune inked over his heart, so it’s possible that the potion had affected Seokmin. Unfortunately there isn’t much he can do about it; besides, it’s not like he is going to be seeing Seokmin again anytime soon.

~~~~~

“Um, excuse me?”

Jihoon looks up from his phone, instantly straightening up and slipping it into his pocket when he sees Seokmin standing in the entrance to his shop. 

“Oh. Here to pick up more potions?” 

Seokmin nods. Jihoon carefully packs up the potions, confused when Seokmin doesn’t immediately gather his items and leave. Seokmin takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. 

“I was wondering if you would maybe like to get coffee with me sometime? Or lunch? Or um, anything like that?” 

In his shock Jihoon forgets his brain-to-mouth filter. 

“Shouldn’t the potion have worn off by now?” 

“Wait what?” 

“Well um… I kind of spilled a love potion all over you last time.” 

Seokmin tilts his head back and laughs, much to Jihoon’s confusion. He reaches under his shirt to pull out a small amber pendant, a rune of protection etched into its surface. 

“I specialize in defensive magic, whatever was in those potions didn’t affect me.” 

“So….” 

“Yeah.” 

They both look at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter, cheeks aflame. 

“I guess it’s a date then.”


End file.
